Symbolisch
by FlaquAssassin230
Summary: Je me l'étais promis au retour d'Ishbal. Je m'étais promis de ne pas me reposer, de ne pas m'asseoir, de ne pas me laisser aller tant que justice ne serait pas faite en Amestris. Mais maintenant que trente ans sonne, il faut que je me pose.


Trois mois. Trois mois que c'est le même rituel. Je sentais le léger bip d'un réveil de l'autre côté du lit. Ce fameux côté du lit occupé par mon _autre_ à moi. Occupé par la nouvelle, et la dernière, _autre partie de moi_. Sa petite main que je perçois d'un oeil à moitié ouvert s'extirpe rapidement et très souplement du lit pour aller très délicatement tourner la clé dans le réveil pour le désactiver.

Ensuite, elle se fait glisser jusqu'à la sortie de notre lit, s'assoit sur le rebord, s'étire et se lève après avoir enfiler ses pantoufles. Mes pantoufles, en fait. Qu'elle avait adopté après les avoir trouvées lâchement abandonnées dans un coin de mon bureau depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle avait du les dépoussiérer. 

Quand elle est debout, chaussée et échauffée, elle se retourne doucement. Le tout se fait très silencieusement et je ne le perçois que d'un oeil à demi ouvert (ou à demi fermé) grâce aux minces rayons du soleil qui filtrent dans les rainures des volets. Les jeux d'ombres et de lumière sur son corps lui dessinent des courbes fabuleuses dont elle n'a pas conscience. La sensualité qu'elle dégage et la vibration que peuvent avoir certains de ses mouvements elle l'ignore aussi. Elle me regarde, je crois qu'elle a un air attendri, quand même. Et elle fait bien en sorte que je sois couvert. Il me reste encore une vingtaine de minutes avant qu'elle ne me réveille pour m'envoyer au travail à l'heure. Car depuis qu'elle est avec moi - trois mois, donc, j'arrive chaque matin en avance au bureau.

Ce sont les collègues qui sont contents.

Elle tasse mes oreillers par petites pressions silencieuses autour de ma tête, elle replace une mèche de cheveux qui s'est égarée sur mon front, elle rentre ma main sous le drap. Enfin bref, elle veille à ce que je finisse bien ma nuit et que je profite à fond de ces vingt dernières minutes.

Mais au lieu de dormir, moi, je la regarde sans qu'elle ne le sache. Cette femme, ma femme, est la discrétion incarnée. On lui a appris à ne jamais faire de vagues, de bruit inutile et ses gestes sont tellement délicats que pendant ces vingt petites minutes, j'ai plus la sensation de vivre avec un félin qu'avec une femme.

Elle ouvre notre placard, sort mon uniforme, l'extirpe de son cintre et le met en forme sur un valet de couture reconverti pour l'occasion en banal support. Elle sort de la chambre pour allumer la cafetière et le four. Elle remonte, elle cherche les vêtements qu'elle va enfiler, elle les dispose soigneusement sur une chaise. 

J'entends qu'elle prend une douche très rapide, elle sort drapée dans une longue serviette. Elle enfile ses vêtements, se maquille. 

Ce sont mes plus beaux moments de la journée. Quand elle met ses bas, elle a des mouvements d'une finesse... incroyable. Et quand elle positionne son soutien-gorge, on lui donnerait le bon dieu sans confession. Elle allume une petite lampe pour se maquiller face à une grande glace. Je profite du spectacle dans les réflexions de ce miroir. Tous ces pinceaux, ces couleurs délicates qu'elle met sur sa peau blanche avec des caresses expertes sur son visages. Ses petits flacons de parfum dont chaque odeur me ravit chaque matin.

Puis, une fois qu'elle est vêtue, maquillée, et coiffée, elle redescend dans la cuisine. Elle met un peu de temps à remonter car elle me sert dans mon bol favoris, le café qu'elle me prépare si bien. Avec deux sucres, un nuage de lait (chaud, car elle pense à tout), accompagné de deux biscuits qu'elle me prépare la veille et d'une brioche qu'elle fait chauffer le matin même. Avec deux carrés de chocolat, qu'elle va spécialement acheter dans une chocolaterie à l'autre bout de la ville.

Elle remonte chargée de ce plateau, le pose sur ma table de nuit et s'assoit sur le rebord du lit.

-Bonjour, Roy.

-Bonjour, Emy.

-Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui, cher mari?

-Bien et vous, mon épouse?

Quand je dis ça, comme chaque matin, elle sourit, elle rougit, et elle m'embrasse sur la tempe.

-Il va falloir vous lever si vous ne voulez pas être en retard au travail, monsieur, souffle-t-elle contre mon oreille. 

Le petit trémolo dans sa voix était le petit trémolo qu'ont les femmes contrariées qui essayent de se contenir. 

Le travail... Mon travail. Ma secrétaire, surtout. C'était ça qui la contrariait, Madame Mustang.

C'était hier, que la bombe était tombée. A table. Je m'étais assis, je venais juste de rentrer du travail, et elle était venue à ma rencontre très pincée. Je m'en étais inquiété aussitôt. Emily n'est pas vraiment du genre à être pincé, au contraire, elle est très douce et très délicate avec son prochain. Avec tous ses prochains, d'ailleurs. Ce qui me rend très jaloux, très facilement. Mais enfin bref, là, elle n'était pas dans son état normal.

Elle était allée s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la table, elle qui d'habitude tient à être proche de moi, et elle avait demandé à notre domestique de nous servir le repas (chose qu'elle fait habituellement elle-même). La domestique avait servi le potage, et quand elle avait tiré derrière elle la porte de la cuisine, je me permis la question qui déclencha l'explosion d'Emily Mustang.

-Que se passe-t-il, ma chère?

Je l'avais entendue ravaler un sanglot, se dénouer la gorge en avortant un grognement de hargne. Elle était dans un état incroyable de fureur pure.

-Que vous ayez une maîtresse, passe encore. Je comprends. Tous les hommes finissent par avoir une maîtresse. Que ce soit au bout de trois mois de mariage ou trente ans, c'est pareil. D'autant que pour la vôtre, on m'avait tenue informée auparavant nos noces.

-Si vous parlez de Riza, Emily, sachez que...

-Faîtes SILENCE ! avait-elle hurlé d'un seul coup, je ne veux pas entendre son nom dans ma demeure ! Je disais donc, reprit-elle après avoir respiré un grand coup. Que vous ayez une maîtresse, je le conçois, et je l'admets. Mais que cette femme, se permette de me manquer de respect chaque matin lorsque je vous téléphone à dix heures pour savoir où est-ce que vous manger et s'il faut que je mette un couvert à table, ça, je ne peux pas. J'en ai assez de me faire envoyer sur les roses à chaque fois que j'ai une question à vous poser et ce, avec votre aval. Je suis votre épouse, bon Dieu de merde ! 

L'entendre jurer m'avait comme arraché une partie du ventre. Emily, la gentille poupée de porcelaine que je connaissais maintenant depuis presque deux ans d'abord en tant que connaissances de ses parents qui venait faire un tour, puis en tant qu'ami, puis en tant que fiancé, puis en tant qu'époux. Jamais en deux ans elle n'avait eu ne serait-ce qu'une exclamation qui détonne au milieu de ses intonations calmes, paisibles et toujours douces.

-Mon aval? Riza Hawkeye vous envoie... _sur les roses_, répétai-je hébété, avec... _mon aval_, chérie?

-Oui ! Chaque matin que dieu fait depuis trois mois, votre maîtresse m'empêche de vous parler au téléphone et me raccroche au nez sans daigner prendre mon message à votre attention.

J'avais le seul dans la main gauche, ma fourchette dans la droite, et j'avais l'air aussi bête que si mon chat domestique venait de se transformer en dinosaure sous mes yeux.

-Depuis trois mois et vous ne m'en avez jamais entretenu? Alors pourquoi maintenant? Mon lieutenant aurait-il dérapé plus que... plus qu'à... _l'accoutumée_ , si je puis me permettre? (bien décidé, déjà, à remettre Riza à l'heure dès que possible)

-Vous souvenez-vous, monsieur mon mari, qu'il y a quelques semaines, je vous ai demandé d'aller commander un nouvel uniforme au stock militaire car le votre commence à faillir des coutures et le tissus est trop épais pour que je le retouche moi-même?

-Oui, vous me l'avez demandé et j'ai demandé à mon lieutenant de le faire à ma place parce qu'elle me sert d'assistante et c'est elle qui s'occupe de la maintenance.

-Et bien, figurez-vous que ce matin j'ai appelé. Comme d'habitude, elle a refusé de me mettre en communication directe avec vous et, comme d'habitude, elle n'a finalement pas répondue à ma question. Mais cette fois-ci, avant qu'elle ne raccroche, j'ai demandé à votre _lieutenant_...(dire le grade sembla lui arracher la langue) de me dire où en était cette commande d'uniforme. 

Là, j'avais compris. Je m'étais douté de quelque chose. Alors j'avais commencé à me lever de ma chaise et à aller vers mon épouse visiblement catastrophée.

-Qu'est-ce que mon lieutenant vous a répondu?

-Votre lieutenant a sous-entendu que vous n'aviez pas le temps pour ce genre de babioles et que comme je passais pour ainsi dire toutes mes journées à ne rien faire, je pourrais bien faire un tour par moi-même au stock militaire pour vous commander un uniforme. Elle a rajouté aussi que si cela ne me plaisait pas, c'était tant pis pour moi car _«c'est ça, d'épouser un militaire, vous savez_».

Elle avait fondu en larmes, elle avait laissé sa tête venir se caler contre le creux de mon torse, juste au dessus de mon ventre.

-Je suis désolée... Je ne devrais pas m'énerver comme ça... je ne suis pas une bonne épouse...

-Détrompez-vous, madame, j'ai beaucoup de chance de vous avoir à mes côtés, lui disais-je en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Cette femme travaille avec vous, elle... elle s'occupe de vous quand moi je n'ai pas le droit de le faire... elle a une activité, une vie sociale... Je ne suis pas depuis longtemps à Central et je tourne comme un rat en cage dans votre maison.

-Je croyais que faire du piano occupait vos journées, lui fis-je sur le ton de la reproche. 

Elle ne m'avait jamais parlé de cet ennui avant, elle m'avait toujours soutenu que jouer du piano l'occupait, avec l'entretien de la maison qu'elle prenait très à coeur et le perfectionnement de ses talents culinaires.

-Cela m'ennuie de vous le dire, Emily, mais nos parents accepteraient mal qu'une femme de votre rang et de votre dignité travaille. Et que diraient les gens s'ils savaient que la femme d'un général de brigade...

-Je passe mes journées à me faire belle, à faire briller votre maison, à m'occuper de vos affaires, à ranger votre bureau. Riza Hawkeye a raison, Roy. Je passe mes journées à ne rien faire. Je n'ai pas d'enfants à m'occuper et vous n'avez pas l'air très décidé à m'en faire.

-Vous avez seize ans, Emily, est-ce un âge pour porter un enfant à notre époque, en 1920? Ne désirez-vous pas attendre encore quelques années pour pouponner?

-Je ne sais pas...Les Hughes ont l'air tellement heureux d'avoir une petite...

-Les Hughes ne sont pas tout à fait issus du même milieux que nous. Les Hughes n'ont pas été mariés par leurs parents pour faciliter les alliances financières de leurs familles respectives et les Hughes n'ont pas seize ans d'écart.

-Certes, vous avez raison. Je vous ai vexé, monsieur?

-Non... Vous avez eu raison de me parler de vos tracas. Ne passez-vous pas du temps avec Madame Hughes, pendant votre ennui? Elle pourrait vous faire rencontrer du monde...

-Oui...

Le repas avait pris fin, calmement au final. L'idée de faire des réprimandes à Riza ne me plaisait pas trop car -en dehors du fait qu'elle avait la détente facile, je ne pouvais nier les difficultés que j'éprouvais lorsqu'il fallait lui faire une remontrance. Le fait qu'elle soit une femme devait y faire beaucoup. Une femme qui avait été dans mon lit pendant longtemps aussi. 

Mais pourquoi je passerai si je laissais une simple roturière marcher sur les délicats souliers de ma petite Emily Mustang, issue de Rockwood et de Kimbley, les deux familles les plus importantes du pays?

-Et pour ce qu'il s'agit de vous faire des enfants, Emily, avais-je dis enfin. Devenir père en ces temps troublés ne me réjouit pas, je ne pourrais pas consacrer à nos petits l'attention qu'ils méritent. C'est pourquoi nous attendrons un peu. 

-Mais... vous me désirez, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, ça ne fait aucun doute, rassurez-vous. Mais je vous crois vierge et je préfère attendre que nous nous connaissions bien.

... Et attendre que l'image du corps de Riza sorte de ma mémoire une bonne fois pour toutes.

-Vous êtes un vrai gentleman.

...Je me taisais. Il valait mieux qu'elle croit ça plutôt qu'elle sache la vérité.

Puis, j'étais allé m'isoler dans mon bureau pour travailler un peu. Elle m'y avait suivi, et s'était assise dans un fauteuil avec son cahier de dessin et un fusain à la main.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligée de me veiller, vous savez, fis-je un petit peu ennuyé d'être contemplé.

-Oh, je le sais. Vous êtes un célibataire endurci qui avez l'habitude de vivre seul. Vous me le répétez souvent, ce refrain.

-Oui, c'est un peu ça l'idée, admis-je un peu embarrassé.

-Est-ce que je vous dérange vraiment?

-Non, pas _vraiment_. (mais quand même!)

-Alors puis-je rester près de vous? Je me sens bien, près de vous, vous savez.

-Si vous vous sentez bien, alors... restez.

Elle opinait du chef satisfaite, elle avait gagné cette bataille. Les femmes gagnent en permanence, surtout les femmes de militaires, parait-il. Mais c'était la première fois qu'Emily exprimait sa volonté et qu'elle s'y tenait, alors j'étais content. Si ce qu'elle disait été vrai, si elle se sentait vraiment bien dans une pièce quand j'y étais aussi, ce mariage faux, arrangé et encore difficilement soutenable dans mon esprit n'allait peut-être pas la détruire complètement, cette petite.

Au bout d'un moment elle m'ôta le crayon des mains, me massa un petit peu les épaules et m'ordonna d'aller me coucher. En faisant preuve d'une grande sincérité :

-Vous n'êtes plus bon à rien ce soir, Roy, ça fait dix minutes que vous êtes sur le même paragraphe de trois lignes. Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous coucher, je m'occupe de mettre en ordre votre bureau.

J'avais obéi et en sortant, j'avais trouvé un très beau dessin de moi en train de travailler, visiblement fatigué et très concentré. Elle avait inscrit en dessous «Mon Mari». Mon orgueil d'homme rustre, de petit homme des cavernes s'en était trouvé comblé. J'étais retourné sur mes pas, l'avait attrapée par la taille et l'avait embrassée. Puis nous étions allés nous coucher, et à peine étions nous dans le lit, malgré la tendresse de notre début d'étreinte, que je m'étais profondément endormi, en la serrant contre moi.

Jean Havoc dut klaxonner trois fois pour me tirer de ma rêverie, malgré ma distraction, je m'étais habillé et j'avais pris mon petit déjeuner. Emily était allée accueillir mon chauffeur avec une tasse pleine de café chaud et des biscuits que Jean appréciait vraiment. 

Une fois que j'avais fini de m'installer dans la voiture, pourtant, il démarra un peu plus fort que d'habitude.

-J'ai beaucoup de respect pour vos parents, mon général. Mais de là à vous marier à une petite fille, je trouve qu'ils exagèrent.

-Elle est jeune mais incroyablement mature. 

-Je veux bien vous croire mais vous ne m'empêcherait pas de penser que Riza Hawkeye n'était pas un _si mauvais parti_ que cela. Et quand bien même elle l'aurait été, passer d'une femme de votre âge, qui vous plaît depuis longtemps à une jeunette que vous n'aviez pour ainsi dire jamais côtoyée, je trouve ça limite.

-Est-ce que ma femme vous a paru triste?

-Non, mon général.

-Est-ce que ma femme a l'air malheureuse à mes côtés?

-Non, mon général, céda-t-il après une longue hésitation. Pas encore, en tout cas.

-Sous-lieutenant Havoc, vous êtes un ami mais désormais je vous prierai d'éviter le sujet. Emily est la femme qu'il me faut. Mes parents sont des gens directifs, mais jamais mon père ne m'aurait marié avec une truie bourgeoise et incapable, si c'est ce à quoi vous pensez sans oser me le dire, Jean. Elle a un esprit vif et elle est capable de corriger mes traités d'alchimie -à un certain degré...

-Quel degré, Roy?

-...Le degré de l'orthographe. Mais c'est bien quand même, non?

Il y eut un silence de mort dans la voiture.

-Bon sang mais comment tu as pu laisser tes parents faire ça? Comment tu as pu laisser tes parents diriger ta vie à ce point? Comment? Comment le Flamme Alchemist a-t-il pu se laisser manipuler jusque là !? s'écria d'un coup Havoc en se garant sur le bas côté. Pourquoi? Dis moi qu'il y a une raison, Roy ! catapulta-t-il encore, Dis moi que tu as agis pour une cause, pour un intérêt ! Ne me dis pas que tu as accepté ces noces aussi facilement qu'un sucre en plus dans ton café du matin, PAS TOI !

Je maintins volontairement mon visage le plus fermé possible, et je m'avançais sur la banquette arrière, en posant les coudes sur les épaules des dossiers de la banquette avant. 

-Quand je l'ai vue pour la première fois, elle avait quatorze ans. Elle portait une petite robe blanche en un genre de satin très léger. Avec une doublure en voile presque transparent avec des minuscules petites fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Elle avait la peau toute blanche. Elle n'a aucun grain de beauté, nulle part. Aucune cicatrice. Maintenant elle a un peu changé mais auparavant les traits de son visage n'étaient pas aussi formés et son corps étaient à peu près aussi voluptueux qu'une planche à pain. Elle n'avait pas de hanches, pas de tailles. Elle était encore une fillette dans une robe de dames.

-Mais...

-Tais toi. Il y avait ses grands yeux bleus aussi, et ses cheveux noirs tout bouclés qui retombaient en cascade sur une seule de ses épaules parce qu'elle les avaient rabattus d'un geste derrière sa nuque. 

-Tu es tombé amoureux, Roy?

-Chut, je te dis. Elle est arrivée, là, comme ça, devant moi. Et elle n'a rien dis. Nos parents discutaient bruyamment près de nous, ne nous regardant que d'un oeil. Elle portait un chapeau, un chapeau en paille avec un ruban couleur crème je crois, ou beige. Voire même blanc cassé, je ne m'en souviens plus trop.

-Roy...

-Elle avait un petit bouquet, dans sa main, aussi. Des violettes et des roses blanches coupées à la même hauteur qu'elle tenait dans un petit gant blanc.

-Roy écoute si tu l'aimes c'est autre chose...

-Et tandis que je la regardais en imaginant la femme qu'elle pourrait devenir, sa mère est arrivée derrière moi, m'a tapotée l'épaule et m'a dit «Nous allons la marier. Vous êtes l'un des deux prétendants monsieur Mustang.» alors moi j'ai dis «Et contre quel parti vais-je devoir me battre pour obtenir ce joyaux?» j'ai dis ça, mais je ne le pensais pas. J'étais avec Riza et elle était si jeune...

-Qui était l'autre?

-Zolf Jean Kimblee. L'alchimiste écarlate.

Mon lieutenant écarquilla les yeux et en laissa même tomber sa chère cigarette du bout de ses lèvres.

-Ils voulaient marier la gamine à cet espèce de malade? s'étonna-t-il

-Il semblerait. 

-... tout s'explique maintenant ! Tu as fait ça pour éviter qu'elle soit tuée ! 

-Mais Ecarlate ou pas, je l'aurais épousée quand même, avouais-je finalement.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'après que sa mère ait dit ça, les parents sont partis. Alors, elle s'est approchée de moi, et elle m'a dit «Monsieur, il semblerait que nous n'ayons plus le choix.»

-Mais toi, tu l'avais, le choix, tu aurais pu la laisser dans sa merde !

-Non. Non, je ne l'avais plus parce que... je suis tombé amoureux d'elle, ce jour-là, Jean.

Alors Jean écarquilla les yeux encore plus grands.

-Mais tu avais Riza ! Et elle avait douze ans !!!

-Quatorze ! tonnais-je un peu fort. Et je n'ai pas d'autres explications à donner. Elle était là, j'étais là aussi, nous étions là tous les deux et ça s'est produit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Elle était douce, elle était délicate. Elle était la personne qui pourrait me redonner confiance en moi, j'étais la personne qui pouvait le mieux la protéger. Nous étions des éléments complémentaires. 

-Mais...

-Je sais que ça fait un peu belle et la bête, dit comme ça. Mais... tu sais que nous nous écrivons des courriers ?

-Mais vous vivez ensembles ! 

-Nous avons pris cette habitude. Nous nous envoyons des courriers, comme ça, par surprise. De l'un, de l'autre. Nous avons commencé après cette fameuse première rencontre.

-...C'est pour ça... (il semblait avoir eu une révélation) c'est pour ça que quand tu as quitté Riza tu avais l'air tellement sûr de toi, tu avais l'air tellement distant et déjà tant loin de tout ça. C'était déjà du passé, Riza.

-Jean, il va vraiment falloir que tu redémarres pour qu'on aille au boulot.

-Oui, oui, bien sûr mon général.


End file.
